


I Don't Make Eyes

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x06 response, Drabble, F/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS





	I Don't Make Eyes

She didn’t make _eyes. They _didn’t make _eyes. _____

Dismissing Regina’s smart comment had been easy the other day. It was Regina’s way of lashing out at her, and Emma’s attempt at being okay with her decision to not close herself off from Killian. But ever since she had said it…

Emma was used to Killian’s ability to look right at her and see something that only he knew was there. He was also good with holding that gaze and sharing something that was infinitesimally unique to just them. He could convey in that moment something that could have been scary. But it wasn’t. Instead, it was… How did she define it…

And maybe a lot of those times Emma did stare right back at him. Maybe sometimes in that tiny second, she was able to convey to him that this undefined thing between them meant more to her than she ever knew to be possible.

It could happen in an instant. They could be across a room from each other. And then they could both look up. It would be in that instant that the connection would happen again. Brief, small, but oh so significant.

Just a second, sometimes longer, they looked at each other without speaking. Each time, it did something to her heart. So she let that piece of her be in control. She wouldn’t let her head get too far ahead of her and put doubts where none should be.

“Is everything alright, Swan?”

_How did he do it? ___

It had never been like this with anyone. No one had ever simply looked at her and knew things about her. No one looked at her with such desire to not only consume everything about her, but the desire to be a part of her. That is, not until Killian.

So maybe…

Emma gave a tiny inner shudder. This is what he did to her.

Her eyes widened as she took everything in about the man in front of her.

If she wanted him, he was all hers. Wholeheartedly and without a doubt. And maybe that could be scary, too. But right now, looking at him and seeing everything that was Killian and everything that was _them, _she took it for what it was.__

So maybe…

Regina was right.

_Emma Swan did make eyes. She made eyes at Killian Jones. And he made eyes at her. ___

Even scarier: she never wanted a day to pass when that wasn’t true.


End file.
